1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the filed of receptacles and more specifically relates to a bin for shipping and storing produce. Typically, the 50 cubic foot bins are loaded with 1,500 pounds of lettuce or other vegetables and are then shipped on trucks across the country to a point of use or further distribution. After they have been emptied, the bins are returned to the grower.
2. The Prior Art
Although many different types of bins have been patented through the years, it is believed that the present invention can be distinguished from earlier bins in at least three ways: the material of which the bin is formed, the process for manufacturing the bin, and the structure of the bin.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,640, Daloisio shows an integral double-wall container of about the same size and shape as the present invention. However, the bin of Daloisio includes a double wall of polyethylene within which it is included a urethane foam. The bin is made by a rotational molding process.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,010, Dunholter, et al. show a method for manufacturing a type of corrugated board, in which thermoplastic film is included in one wall of the corrugated board to render it moisture-proof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,609, Lochmiller shows a multi-piece container that locks together. A sheet of cardboard extends under the top planks of a pallet. The box includes a lid, and the pallet of an upper box in a stack rests on the lid of the box immediately below it.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,614, Mitsumori, et al. show a pallet formed of corrugated board and onto which a bottomless corrugated fiberboard container is placed, so that the top of the cardboard pallet serves as the bottom of the box.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,806, Cayton shows a pallet to which compression-resistant vertical members are attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,101,479, Van Osdel shows a cardboard box that has lips that extend upward from the walls at opposite ends of the box. Extensions extend downwardly from the bottom of the box and bear against the outside of the lips to steady the boxes when they are stacked. Similar structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,355,054 to Wilson and 4,175,691 to Cornell, et al.
None of the above patents shows the advantageous combination of features used in the present invention.